


Carried Away

by Skepsiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, Junkhog, M/M, Sex, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepsiss/pseuds/Skepsiss
Summary: (A romantic but also sexy kind of thing? The boys expressing their love for the first time and such. From Roadhog's POV)





	

Roadhog hadn’t been expecting the words. He hadn’t known himself to freeze, or to become startled by just words. But they had come on so unexpectantly, so purely that he didn’t know what to do.   
Jamie had said I love you.

 

Body covered in come, slick from sex and spread out for Roadhog to see. He had said it with his arm draped over his forehead, breathless and moaning. Abdomen rising fast and steady from Mako’s cock sliding in and out of him. Body too thin to not show any signs of an intrusion like that. He was pathetic; tongue out, panting, with a crooked and dreamy smile—just staring at him. Staring right at him.  
“I love ya, mate,” he had muttered, eyes lidded as he stared on dreamily. But it hadn’t been the first time Roadhog had heard it, not really. He had gotten I love you’s from long battles, and especially bloody ones. A bouncing Junkrat coming up to his side, arms wrapped around his neck as he lay heavy kisses on his mask. I love ya, mate. He had said. Man after my own heart. He had said another time, equally as bloody as ‘Hog had held aloft the remaining frame of a man they once knew. 

I love you. 

And the more Mako thought about it the more real it all seemed. He had taken all of those as jokes, or playful banter, something Jamie was good at and threw into the air too casually to care. He hadn’t thought them serious, but how else could he take it now? How else could he interpreted a breathless man, dazed from sex and filled with too much pleasure to move. To take the moment when he released, when he came inside the man, and earned a strangled groan coupled with I love ya, mate as anything but a true confession.   
Roadhog didn’t know what to do. So he froze, and he breathed, and he thanked the lord for the mask that was still on his face as he stared down at a flushed blonde. Sweaty and sticky and not expecting any words in reply to his comment.   
So he pulled out grunting, the mess following him as he lay down beside the other without contact. It was hit and quit for them; fuck and then sleep and they hardly every shared pillow talk. Junkrat didn’t even roll into him after he fell down on the mattress beside him; stayed in his own corner slowly catching his breath and staying far away from the body of warmth. It was too hot out for that, and Mako was thankful for the break.

It was still on Roadhog’s mind when he took ‘Rat out back of a restaurant somewhere along the road. The alley dingy and filled with trash with no prying eyes to catch them—not that either of them really cared if they were caught. It was decent to keep it legal, but if someone wanted to see them fucking that was their own kink. But it was still on Mako’s mind as he pressed the younger against the dirty brick wall and pulled down his shorts. He wasn’t sure what had brought on the spur of testosterone; but it was there now, and it was pressing them together once again.   
Jamie always went along with it—hell, he was young and never seemed to protest when sex was on the horizon.   
It was the grinding, and the nipple play that had the younger turning to look at him. Those piercing yellow eyes that burned cinder day in and day out. He look over his shoulder as Roadhog held his hand behind his back, ground his crotch against the other’s back side and flicked the little red buds on his chest with his large dirty hands. He looked, and without saying it Mako could see those love you’s in his eyes. The glint and the drowsy smile as he worked the Junker into a frenzy of heat and sex.   
He had to look away; he couldn’t stand it and he didn’t know why. This wasn’t the first time Junkrat had looked at him; wasn’t the last either. But he pressed on, greedy fingers still pulling those moans out of him as he pinched his nipples and got himself randy by grinding against the other’s ass.   
Usually he would just pull away, just stop… if some girl or some guy along the road got too attached to him. It wasn’t the life he wanted anymore, and after losing everything it felt like a sin to go looking for it again. It was just him and his bike and the road and anything that pull itself out of that life. But here was Junkrat; someone who had hired him, given him some real thrills and didn’t seem to have a problem offering up his ass when the mood struck. It wasn’t a detestable relationship, but all of a sudden it felt one sided.   
They had always been on the same page; same rules, same goals, same blood lust. But that was changing now. Changing with each roll of Jamie’s hips and each string of muttering words that escaped him—encouragement he called it. ‘Bed room talk’, he said.

Usually Roadhog would have left by now; no fuck is worth that baggage, but he hadn’t yet. He was thinking about leaving, about stopping this even as he handled his own cock. Even as he lifted his mask to spit in his hand and run it along Junkrat’s hole. Even as he started to press into the man with the strain of time and size.   
He thought about it as he ran his hand up the other’s stomach, feeling himself inside as he thrust slowly to get the man use to it. Thought and sighed as he pressed his finger against the slit of the other’s cock and bit down on his neck.   
I love you. He had said.   
I love you.

As Mako stuffed his fingers into the man’s mouth, thrusting hard, and having to pull the other’s hips back to get a better angle. Thinking of Jamie’s pleasure as well as his own as he rubbed his stomach, slammed his dick into his ass. Got yell after yell and moan after moan—stifled from his large fingers.   
And blood was in the mix; Junkrat biting his fingers and smiling around them. Just little sips of it as Roadhog was forced to pull back and moved his bleeding fingers to the other’s ass. Holding the pathetic fat there; thrusting and watching as his dick disappeared inside. Slapping. Palm coming down on the other’s ass and getting a sharp laughing moan from it—the sound echoing in the alley.   
They were surrounded by filth, and Mako felt one of them as he pushed in and pulled out.   
His teeth grit and he came, came hard and earlier than usual before he had time to pullout. It was just courteous not to cream inside a man when you were in public, gave them a chance to clean up. But Jamie didn’t mind—be never minded and he bit his lip and shuttered from the impact. 

“Mmmm, yes—“ Junkrat was saying, sighing into the wall, hand clawing at the brick as Mako still thrust slowly.   
He sighed and reached around, body still wrecked from the force of his own release, and he pumped. Rocking slowly inside of the man as he softened, hand moving to fondle the other. He was stroking him, long careful strokes filled with some kind of meaning. Rolling his balls against his knuckles and soaking in every sweet little gasp ‘Rat seemed to have. His pitch ever growing as he rutted against the man, dick soft inside him now, as he thrust into the hand holding him.  
Jamie came sharply, a quick inhale of breath as he chuckled lightly afterwards. Mako tucking his face in to kiss the other’s throat and getting yet another moan from it.   
“I love you.”  
And they stayed like that for a while yet, Mako holding the other upright and rocking his hips against the man, traffic only meters away rushing past them. Sheltered from the world as the road carried Mako’s words away.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr under SKepsiss


End file.
